1.) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cartridge and to an enclosure for a semiconductor package. More specifically, this invention relates to a cartridge and to an enclosure for a semiconductor package which are specifically designed for lightweight purposes and enhanced thermal performance.
2.) Discussion of related Art
Integrated circuits are manufactured in chip form and then mounted to package substrates. The combination of a package substrate and an integrated circuit mounted on the substrate is called a semiconductor package.
The substrate may have a plurality of contacts that connect the semiconductor package to a printed circuit board such as a computer motherboard or a computer card.
The integrated circuit generates heat which must be conducted away from the integrated circuit.
One technique for conducting heat from the integrated circuit is by coupling a thermally conductive plate to the integrated circuit package. A finned heat sink may then be mounted to the thermally conductive plate. The heat generated by the integrated circuit may then be transferred through the thermally conductive plate to the heat sink and then convected away from the heat sink. Such a construction may prove useful for a desktop computer which is primarily stationary and which usually provides substantial space for accommodating the thermally conductive plate and the heat sink. However, in portable computers such a construction may prove to be too heavy and bulky for practical use.
In addition to the thermally conductive plate and the heat sink, the electronic assembly may have an enclosure to protect the semiconductor package. Such an enclosure may add to the overall weight of the computer.
It is therefore desirable to provide a lightweight solution for purposes of removing heat from the integrated circuit of a semiconductor package and for purposes of protecting the semiconductor package. In addition to providing for heat dissipation, the solution may also provide for removal of any static build-up, provide for containment of electromagnetic emissions and be easily manufacturable.